The Satellite
The Satellite (also known as thesatellite54 or TS) has been a friend of the UDF since meeting Team in a PureZC-related Skype group. He is currently an administrator on the PureZC forums. He is a rabid fan of the Legend of Zelda series in general. He is also a complete fanatic of the Star Wars series and the original Xenoblade Chronicles. He is a writer, having written RP on the Jedi vs Sith forums for many years, across various characters and factions. He is working on writing his own novels, the first called 'Daughter of the Wild,' with the rough draft complete. He has attempted to write fanfiction or standalone works related to his RP in the distant past, but they fortunately never saw the light of day because he looks back on them with regret. Also they sucked. He has also contributed the characters Hammer DDT, Wrangler Wrigley, and Rosa del Triste to PDW, though the latter two he only provided the concept and some general appearance notes for; Jubbz took care of the rest. He also began contributing more directly to PDW lore after the creation of his own commentator character, John Schmidt and NIW, with John going on to be a substitute commentator in PDW. TS is also planning to start his own spinoff series about PDW's development league (UCW) with RainbowHunter. Silly weird space-wasting debates from ages ago *He believes Xenoblade Chronicles X was an awful game *He is wrong about Xenoblade Chronicles X He is 200% right about Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is a trash garbage game. No, Xenoblade Chronicles X was a pretty good game. Shut up, Moosh! It's pretty good at being rubbish, I suppose. It's good at being an entertaining time-waster, like all video games. Embrace the X. Love the X. The X is love. The X is life. LET'S FIIIIND THE GAME WE LOST, WITH CHARACTERS I ACTUALLY LIKED, A BATTLE SYSTEM THAT MADE SENSE, CHAIN ATTACKS, HECK, EVEN SPIKES. WHAT ABOUT THE MUSIC? IT WAS PRETTY GREAT. X WAS JUST OKAY, EXCEPT FOR NLA... Oh, come on. The battle system wasn't that bad. Spikes were stupid and should never have existed in the first place, and a number of the characters were fun and interesting, and quite unique, and much better than freaking Sharla, who only existed because she had boobs--which, by the way, the seventh party member totally ended up having her beat on. Sharla we can agree on. I don't like her at all, she's the one Xenoblade character I feel would actually belong in X. Part of the reason I bought into the Xenoblade X hype was they promised no more healers. I figured that meant a much faster style of battle. It did not. It didn't mean no more Sharla either because now none of the characters I like, aside from L and Nagi. Overdrive could maybe be considered the fast paced battling that I wanted, but it's so confusing I just can't keep up with it all. And it's hard to get a decent overdrive going early on. And they totally butchered the loop of Wir Fliegen. And then on the subject of spikes, I mostly just needed something to rhyme. I don't think it was a terrible mechanic though, I certainly prefer how Xenoblade handled it over in X where apparently it still exists but only in certain enemies where you're not at all prepared or warned that it still exists or what it does. We can agree that Overdrive was a stupid change and they should have kept chain attacks. As for characters, there are a lot that I find interesting in X: L, Celica, Phog, Alexa, and Murderess. I generally like them more than the characters in Xenoblade, where I only really like Melia, Riki, Kallian, and Vanea, half of whom aren't even playable characters. Aaaaauuugghh! WHY ISN'T VANEA PLAYABLE? SHE'S WITH THE PARTY NEARLY THE ENTIRE TIME SINCE YOU MEET HER ANYWAY! *He thinks the Great Bay Temple is a good temple. *He is wrong about the Great Bay Temple. *Except he's right about the Great Bay Temple. *Except he's really wrong about the Great Bay Temple. If only for the whirlpool room and Gyorg, lord of terrible camera angles. *Except he's objectively right about the Great Bay Temple. Gyorg is a separate item entirely, and he's awesome in Majora's Mask 3D anyway. *Except not entirely. For one, Gyorg is the boss of the temple and can't be taken totally out of the equation. I can't speak about the remake, since I haven't played it, but in the original at least. Second, the backtracking and the layout of the temple are quite confusing, and I personally am not a huge fan of the color choices (neon + Zelda = ehh). Finally, the difficulty of the temple must be amplified as it's being played on a time limit, and thus, if you screw up, get lost, etc. you will most likely have to redo it. Although I will admit the item is really...cool. Category:People